jurassic park operation light chapter 2
by devilkingpt
Summary: this fanfiction is the 2 chapter of operation light this time the action take place in the visitor center and the bunkers of the first movies


chapter 2

Dario- i have a bad feling about this

steve- just watch your step ok

Dario- ok

sam- alfa this is sam are you guys in

steve- affirmative sir

sam- good ok so the documents say that in the end of the hallway supposedly most be a staff door that take you to the main exhibition lobby 2 floor from there go to the first door in the left go ahead when you see a glass window and door stop and await for further instructions

Dario- ok lets move

in the end of the hallway when we open the we enter in a big lobby with some dino bones stuck on the ceiling and others smash on the floor

steve- hey do you think happened here

Dario- probably a big fight

we open the door and we proceed to the glass windows they appear all smash and in the other side a room with computers

steve- that should be the control room

Dario- ok boss we are here

sam- ok stand by eco team should be in the energy bunker

eco team- this is eco we found a other body inside this make 2 with the 1 body with jp uniform and spas12 shotgun sam- can you identify the body

eco team- negative sir

sam- ok proceed

eco team- roger that we have visual contact with the main targer

steve- damm the door its locked sir

sam- it should unlock when eco team restore the power because all the power was cut off from the island when was evacuated that should activate the door mechanism

eco team- sir objective complete i repeat the power is online

sam- ok eco i am sending extraction alfa in you bag should be a chrome card implant it in the door lock that should unlock it

steve- ok door open

Dario- lets go in

the room its filled with old computers and here is a spas12 shutgun in the floor and Seems jammed

sam- ok now try to find a computers that still functional

steve- ok i take this side of the room you take that side ok

Dario- ok lets see this computers are prehistoric

steve- hey i got one

sam- ok now intall the pen i give you in a usb door

Dario- ok its done suddenly all the lights and computers turn on

steve- ok now what

sam- ok now exit the building and call for extraction your mission its complete

eco team- this is eco we need immediately assistance (gunshot sounds)help ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

sam- eco team come in eco come in god dammit dino 2 do you have a visual over

dino 2 pilot- we are outside the bunker we hear gunshot what is going on

sam- dino 2 eco down get in there now

dino 2 pilot - roger that coming in hot

steve- oh my god what do we do

Dario- hey dont panic ok lets get out of there

sam- alfa guns free letal force authorized shot in site over

steve- shot what?

sam- dino 2 do you see eco

dino 2 pitol 1- (gunshots)they are dead we are surrounded (gunshots)

dino 2 pilot 2- lets go out out(gunshots)

sam- dino 2 i want you on the air now alfa proceed to emergency extraction double time go go go

steve- omg omg we are going to die

Dario- one day not now lets move

we exit the room and run to the lobby when steve stop

steve- stop do you heard that

Dario- what heard what boss whats going on

sam- raptors get out of there now

suddenly a big lizard in 2 legs open the door to the lobby and roars

steve- omg no shot it shot it(gunshots)

Dario- no time for that run follow me

sam- alfa come in god hey ben send plan b now

i remember from the documents that was a security bunker in the end of the hallway when we get there steve open the door i threw myself in to the ground of my back and I emptied a full clip in to the hallway

Dario- ah (gunshot)go way

steve- close the door

we closed the door and turn on the room lights

steve- omg i am going to throw up

Dario- hey its ok we are safe in here for now

sam- alfa come in are you there

Dario- boss we are here we are safe in a bunker

sam- thank god

steve- what was that thing

sam- raptors we thought they have left the complex years ago

Dario- nice now what

continues in the next chapter


End file.
